


another day another album

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Category: Lemon Demon (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Ants, Boys Kissing, Cats, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Crime Solving, Demon Summoning, Eldritch Powers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hip to the javabean is Java/javabean, I am Become christmas is Noelle, I personfied lemon demon albums, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Nature tapes is Nat, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO, Sleepy bois, Slice of Life, Switzerland, also first chap is a little sexual but again jokeingly so, also if you want to know what they look like...., also some have nicknames!!, and so on - Freeform, arcade dates, but like jokingly sexual, but not really???, chaotic friend group, don't ask why Nature tapes and Spirit Phone are gay they just are, honey kink, lemonade, shitpost, some nsfwish stuff later, their just the cover art lmaooo, this will update as long as i hyperfix, watching jaws a billon times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: Chaos, pure chaos
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, spirit phone/nature tapes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	another day another album

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote a slice of life lemon demon fanfic...Hope you like (This one is kinda gross)

Nat stares down at the little yellow Lucifer's lemonade stand, should he take a cup? It’s only one dollar-- plus he has the pink kind! 

“Would you like a sip, big nose?” Lemon Demon hisses, Nat wants to correct him on the fact that his nose is _long_ not _big_ but decides against it. Nat reaches for his wallet in the pockets of his jacket and hand a dollar over to the demon.

“Fine…?” he takes a cup and takes a sip, it’s actually really good! Perfect blend of sweet and sour, he takes one more sip then before he knows it Nat’s chugged the whole thing.

A cynical smile tugs at lemon demon’s mouth, sharp teeth and all. You can tell he’s planning something, something rotten.

“Y’know I have to give two trucks some credit for this, I used their motor oil afterall.” Lemon demon sneers at poor Nat, who was now gagging after realizing what he actually drank. 

That’s one way to learn not to drink dollar lemonade. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ;)


End file.
